I'll Stand by You (a skylox fanfiction)
by PercyJacksonLover03
Summary: Sky is a abused kid. He feels hated by everyone and struggles to have the urge to live. But what will happen when a boy moves into town & into Sky's heart? Rated T-M for abuse scenes and swearing at some points.
1. Chapter 1

**Sky's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing, signaling that it was time for me to start getting ready for school. I groaned and lazily hit the snooze button. I should probably explain who I am. My name is Adam, though just about everyone calls me Sky. I am a lonely, depressed & abused boy, who is an anorexic loser. I've got no friends, and I cut myself. The main cause of all of my depression is my father. My mother died in a car crash. He would always tell me that her death was my fault, and after a while, I started to believe him. She would probably still be alive if I hadn't told them my biggest secret.

_*FLASHBACK*_

I was 14 years old, in the car with my parents in the car as my dad drove. I was going to tell them the biggest secret I had.

"Mom, Dad, can I tell you guys something?" "What is it, sweetie?", my mom replied. My dad just nodded, his eyes focused on the road.

"I'm, I'm g-gay", I told them. Suddenly, the car lurched forward as my dad yelled, "WHAT!?"

He then looked at me, taking his hands off the steering wheel as he tried to punch me while screaming, "I will NOT have a gay fag as a son!" But my mom tried to stop him while saying, "Markus please stop! He's your son!" During the struggle, my dad accidentally hit the steering wheel with his elbow and we went swerving into a stoplight.

He must have grabbed my arm, thinking it was my mother's. But as soon as he found out it was me, he threw me back a bit and started to search for my mom. Once I got off the ground, I went over to help him look for her. But once I found her, I had to resist the urge to throw up. Her body was mangled up, all covered in blood, her eyes struggling to stay alive. She then looked at me and said, "I'll always love you, Sky". Then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber to which she'd never awake from.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Ever since then, my dad would beat me for countless hours almost on a daily basis, screaming at me that I was the one who caused her to die, that it was my fault. That's why I started cutting myself. There's a part of me that just wishes I could just die, but the other part is urging me to stay alive for my mom. This part exists because she told me that she'd always love me. She said nothing to my dad before she died. This was the only thing that gave me the need to live, the only thing that gave me hope about life.

Once I was all dressed, I crawled out my window to avoid getting beaten by my dad, and headed out to school.

I had a feeling that today would be….interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky's P.O.V**

I lived near the school, so I can usually just walk there. But not today. I had to take a small shortcut so that I wouldn't be late for first period, Advanced ELAR. As I arrived at school, I went to my locker to grab my things and went to class. Once I got there, I went to my assigned seat and waited patiently for class to start. The bell soon rang, signaling students to get to class.

Once everyone was settled into class, a very handsome boy with neon green headphones, a white shirt, grey pants and black shoes walked in. On his wrist he wore purple wristbands.

"Class, listen up. Today we have an new student. His name is Ty", the teacher said with a smile. He looked at the boy and said, "Why don't you sit next to Sky?". He pointed at the empty desk next to me. He nodded and sat down.

"Hey, I'm Sky", I said. "the gay fag", I mumbled, but then became worried if he'd heard it. Apparently he didn't because he just gave a shy smile and introduced himself and asked what he needed. I told him he just needed an planner, a pencil at hand, and an book to read. He just nodded and got what out what he needed.

Very soon, class was over. "You mind if I see your schedule?", I asked him when we got out of the classroom. He nodded and handed his schedule to me. I smiled as I saw that he had every class with me. "It seems that you've got every class with me, so i'll be able to show you where all of them are." He smiled a bit at that. And with that, we went to math together.

Ty's P.O.V

My parents and I had just recently moved into town, and today was my first day starting my new school. Excitement bubbled through me as one of my moms drove me to school.

(By the way, there is no homeroom at this school)

We soon arrived at the school. I thanked my mom for driving me and walked inside. I saw that one of the administrators was already waiting for me. She smiled at me and asked, "Are you Ty?" I nodded and she handed me my schedule. I looked at my homeroom and saw Advanced ELAR and the room number and slowly walked to class.

I soon was able to find my way to 1st period, and walked into the class. The teacher smiled at me and motioned for me to wait. She then turned to the students and said, "Class, listen up. Today we have an new student. His name is Ty." She must've been talking to the admin to learn my name. She then said, "Why don't you go sit next to Sky". She motioned towards an guy with curly brown hair and rich hazel eyes. I have to be honest, my heart skipped a beat when I first saw him. He was wearing a golden (budder) colored T-shirt with black pants and red high-tops (i don't know if thats how you would spell high-tops) and an glowing purple amulet around his neck. I walked to the empty desk next to him and sat down. He looked at me and said, "Hey, I'm Sky". 'A beautiful name for an beautiful dude', I thought to myself. I thought I heard him say something else, but decided he didn't and shyly introduced myself to him and asked what I needed.

Pretty soon class was over and when we walked out of the classroom, he asked me, "You mind if I see your schedule?" I gave it to him gladly. He looked at it for awhile then smiled. "It seems that you've got every class with me, so i'll be able to show you where all of them are". I couldn't help myself and gave a small smile when he said that. And with that, we walked to our next class period.

**Hello people of the world! I forgot to do this on te first chapter! This is basically my very first fanficton, so if you like it, please favorite and review. Thank you, and peace out! :)**

**_PJLover03**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky's P.O.V**

For all of the first four class periods, me and Ty were very...playful towards each other. We were passing each other notes during class and whispering things to each other when we were close to each other and and giving each other small waves that would make the other person giggle. And the best thing was, the teacher didn't tell us anything about it. Most of the time they didn't see what we were doing, but if they did, they didn't let it on. So were able to do this for almost the entire class period. Very soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of 4th period and the beginning of our lunch period. I was gonna be able to sit next to Ty all lunch period and just be able to talk to him ad stuff! (yay, random fangirling!) I went up to Ty and asked him, "You ready for lunch? I think were having pizza today." His eyes seemed to widen a bit when I said that. I laughed and led him to the cafeteria.

**Ty's P.O.V**

My first four class periods were great, considering the fact that I had all of them with Sky. We were playful to each other during all of the classes,waving at each other and passing notes. But soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of 4th period. Sky came up to me and asked, "You ready for lunch? I think were having pizza today. I think my eyes widened without meaning to when he said that, but give me a break, I was hungry and I loved pizza. My reaction to what he said seemed to make him laugh as I followed him to the lunch room.

**Sky's P.O.V**

As we were walking to the lunch room (cafeteria, whatever) we got stopped by the most sluttiest group of girls ever. They wore tank tops that stopped at the end of their chest,very short shorts, and had way too much make-up. I had no idea how our principle allowed to wear clothes like that. But then again, all he ever does when he comes into classrooms is look at the teacher's asses, even if there dudes. Such a pervert.

The leader of there little slut group, Lesley, came up to me and, 'playfully', pinned me to a wall and said, "Hey cutie. Wanna come sit with us at lunch?" I was confused. I looked at her, disturbing face and said, "No, actually, I don't. I wanna go sit with my friend, and just him." She began to look scared. "B-but, WHY NOT?!" Ty then stepped in and said, "I think I can answer that. Your a bunch of desperate sluts who are trying way to hard to impress guys, with no prevail, I might add." I smiled and him and said, "Just exactly that". Her scared look then became outraged. " She looked at us and said, "This is NOT over." She then stuck her nose up in the air, turned, and walked away, her slut group doing the same. I looked at Ty and said, "I'm sorry about that. They usually stay away from me." But Ty just smiled and said, "S'okay. At least we put them in their place." I smiled and laughed and continued to walk to lunch with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there, peoples! I apologize this chapter took a little longer to write, Note to self, don't update on Fanfiction until 3 in the morning on a school night unless you want your mom to scream at you. XD As always, if you like the chapter please favorite and review! Thanks, love you long time, and i'll talk to you guys later. :) (p.s., see how many times I put 'each other' in this chapter XD)<strong>

**-PJLover03**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky's P.O.V**

We finally had made it to the lunchroom, after being so rudely interrupted. We walked in and went to go stand in line. It seemed that we were one of the first people to arrive, because the only people in the room were us and the sluts that we had just ran into. They were talking to a couple of jocks. They glanced in our direction and gave us looks of hate. But that just made Ty stick their tongue out at them, which made me giggle. Since their were almost no people in the lunch room yet, there was no line, so we quickly got our food and sat down, close to the trash and the door in case we needed to get out quickly. I had a bad feeling that the sluts and the jocks would become a problem sooner or later. We then sat down, and I decided to ask him some questions. "So", I started. "When did you move in?" He finished chewing his bite of pizza and looked at me. "Well, we first started moving about a week ago. We arrived here in Seattle **(****by the way, their in Seattle) **and started unpacking all of our furniture. We just finished yesterday." I nodded and said, "Cool. What about your parents? Or possibly parent?" "Well, I've got both of my parents, I guess you could say, and their pretty cool. They're nice to me, and they get along pretty well." He replied. "What about you? What are your parents like?" I almost choked on my water when he said that. How do you tell someone that you have a abusive father who beats you on a daily basis? "Uh", I said. "It's just me and my dad, I guess. He, uh, he, well, he likes to play rough with me". 'Are you serious!?', I thought to myself. 'That's the best you could come up with?!'. I think Ty knew I was hiding something, but he didn't pry. We were quiet after that. But we soon finished eating and headed out of the lunchroom. We were trying to figure out what to to do for the rest of lunch, when all of a sudden, someone grabbed me by my neck and started beating me up mercilessly. I heard Ty faintly scream my name, then I blacked out from the pain.

**Ty's P.O.V**

Me and Sky were having a nice lunch together. Were eating and asking each other questions when I accidentally stepped into personal territory. I had made the mistake of asking Sky about his parents, which resulted in him almost choking on his water. "Uh, Its just me and my dad, I guess. He, uh, he, well, he likes to play rough with me". At that point I became generally worried about Sky, because I had a feeling that I knew what, 'play rough', meant. But I didn't pry. We then just finished eating in silence. We then threw our trash away and walked out of the lunchroom. We were debating on what to do for the rest of lunch, because apparently we still had about 45 minutes left, when all of a sudden, this dude comes and grabs Sky by the neck and begins to beat him relentlessly. I scream Sky's name and go after the dude. I was able to catch him by surprise, and I gave him a good punch n the jaw. He screamed in pain and runs away. I scream for help, for someone to call an ambulance. I pick up Sky, bridal style, and run to the nearest hospital, not caring that I was technically ditching school. I just wanted to him to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! I am so sorry that this chapter was short and kinda rushed. I was on a deadline and did not get a lot of tome to type. But I made up for it with the cliffhanger, didn't I? MWHAHAHAHA! But anyways, if you like this chapter, be sure to review and favorite! Thanks guys, and i'll see you next time!<strong>

**-PJLover03**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ty's P.O.V**

I kept running as fast as I could, with an unconscious Sky in my arms. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't care that people gave me weird looks as I ran by. I just wanted Sky to be okay. I wanted him to wake up and be mine. I had already knew I had some small feelings for him when I had first saw, but this felt like more. When that dude had started to beat up Sky, I had felt something that a person should never feel towards another person. A burning hate to no comparison to any other. I felt this way, but I also felt a large amount of fear burst through me. I was afraid for Sky. I begin to feel regret that I didn't act sooner. If I did, then that guy probably wouldn't have hurt Sky like this. I looked down at Sky's face to see the damage that the guy had done, and I almost threw up. The side of his head was bleeding, and his beautiful face was bruised everywhere. I felt that burning hate flow through me again. I was gonna get that dude back for what he did to Sky. But I had other things to worry about right now. I kept running.

Just as I felt that I was about to collapse, I finally saw the hospital. I sprinted inside and screamed, "Help! Help! Please help my friend!". One of the doctors saw and looked at Sky in my arms. Her eyes widened and she called for a stretcher. Another doctor took Sky from my arms and placed him on the stretcher and they rushed him to a room. I was about to follow, but a nurse stopped me. She gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Please wait out here. At least until we know how your friend is going to end up". I barely contained a sob when she said that part. I slowly walked over to a chair and sat down. I began to quietly sob. My amazing morning with Sky had just turned into the worst day of my life.

**Ty's P.O.V (3 weeks after the incident)**

It has been 3 weeks since the incident at school, and Sky still hasn't woken up. Every day I wake up with the feeling of worry and dread. And resentment. That felling always comes back to me when I see the dude or the sluts,when I hear them, even when I just think of them. I haven't told the police yet because I don't know if Sky would want that. I've been visiting him everyday in the hospital, hoping he'll be awake, but he never is. It's always been like that. Except today was a bit different.

As I walked into the room, I was greeted by the doctor who's been taking care of Sky, Dr. Prior. She gave me a sad look and said, "Hello Ty. Welcome back". I became worried at her sad expression, so I asked, " What's wrong? Is Sky alright?" "Oh, he's fine. Same as always.", she replied. But she then sighed. "But, we did find out something interesting". I became confused when she said that. "What did you find out?," I asked. She looked at my with a hint of sadness and said, "Sky is, or has been, I should say, bruised and beaten brutally before, even before the incident you explained to us. At first we weren't able to tell because his body was massively bruised already, but we soon saw evidence on his body that we have traced back to sexual abuse and or rape." I tried to hold back a sob. I was right when I had thought of what he meant when he said his dad, 'plays rough', with him. Dr. Prior then said, "I'll let you be alone with him now". She then left the room.

I walked over to the chair next to Sky and sat down. I grabbed his ice-cold hands, and I couldn't help myself at that point. I broke down sobbing, screaming, "Sky wake up! Please!" I heard a nurse come in just as I started hyperventilating. She screamed for someone to get a sedative. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and then darkness.

**Ty's P.O.V (1 hour later)**

I woke up about an hour later to the sound of my moms, Sally and Jenifer, talking. "I'm worried about him", I heard my mom Sally say. My mom Jenifer sighed. "I know, I am too, but his reaction at the hospital shows us that he has deep feelings for this poor kid." They both soon saw that I was awake and walked over to me. Sally smiled sadly at me. "Hey, sweetie. How are you holding up?", she asked. I looked around and said, "How did I get here? I was at the hospital." Jenifer sighed and said, "They called us and said that they had to sedate you because you were having a panic attack at the hospital, so we went to go pick you up." Sally then looked at me and smiled. "You really like this boy, don't you?" I felt myself blush as I said, "More than you think". They both smiled at that. "He'll get better. I know he will", Jenifer promised. "Well, we'll let you sleep". Sally said. They both gave me a big hug and left me alone in my room. I lied back down and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep. My last thoughts before I drifted off were, 'Please wake up Sky. I love you too much for you to not wake up'.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! So sad! I literally almost cried while typing this. But I thought I would give Ty some time in the spotlight.<strong>

**Ty: I want Sky to wake up!**

**Me: We'll you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**Sky: But I wanna wake up already!**

**Me: You're supposed to be in a coma! **

**Sky: Oh yeah...**

**Me: Anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! Thanks, love you long time, and i'll talk to you guys later.**

**-PJLover03**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sky's P.O.V ( 1 month after incident)**

I woke up feeling like complete shit. My body hurt all over and my head was throbbing. I groaned and tried to sit up, but my stomach had other ideas. Pain spread through my stomach like a wildfire. I carefully lied down again and sighed. I then took the time to look at my surroundings to see if I could figure out where I actually was. I was in a room with sterile white walls and medical machines everywhere. I thought to myself, 'Why am I in what looks to be a hospital room?'. I tried to remember what could have gotten me in here. I was beaten up by this dude at school while I was with Ty. Fear then shot through me. Ty! What had happened to Ty? Was he okay? Did he get beaten up too? Was he in a different room, lying there in pain? But then I started actually thinking. 'How did I get here?', I thought. I started contemplating on how I could have gotten here, when the door opened. It was a doctor. She walked into the room, looking a bit sad, but she then saw me and that I was awake. A huge grin spread across her face. "Well well, look who's finally awake!", she said with joy. "Um, not to be rude, but who are you?", I asked. She smiled and said, "I'm Dr. Prior, the doctor who has been taking care of you since your friend brought you in". I became confused, yet a bit of relief at that. "What do you mean my friend brought me in?", I asked her. "Your friend, Ty, brought you in. I was the first to see you, so I called for a stretcher and since then, I've been taking care of you. As for Ty, he's been visiting you everyday since then." The feeling of dread spread through me. "Oh Ty...", I muttered. I felt guilty for leaving Ty to feel like this. "Hey, cheer up", Dr. Prior said. "He is most definitely gonna come visit you again today. Imagine how happy he'll be when he sees you're finally awake". I could feel a huge grin spread across my face. But I couldn't help myself. I was finally getting to see Ty again after who knows how long. "Hey, if you want, i'll make it seem like something bad happened to you, so that when he walks in, he'll be surprised", Dr. Prior said. I smiled. I was beginning to like this doctor more and more. I gave her a mischievous grin. "That would be awesome", I said. "But you sure you won't get fired or anything?" "Probably not, as long as you and Ty back me up, just in case". She grinned playfully. "Oh, and by any chance , are you hungry?", she asked. I was about to answer, but my stomach answered for me by growling very loudly. I blushed as she laughed. "I'll take that as a yes", she said. "I'll have them bring you some food right now". She then gave me one last smile, and the left.

**Ty's P.O.V**

School had just ended and I was on my way to the hospital to visit Sky. I glumly thought about how he probably wouldn't be awake. But at least he was alive. But oh, how I wanted him to wake up. I wanted to see his eyes open. I wanted hear him talk, watch him smile, something. But most importantly to me, I wanted him to be mine.

I walked into the hospital. None of the doctors or nurses questioned me or anything because I had been there so many times that they all basically knew me. I walked to Sky's room, but was greeted by Dr. Prior before I even walked inside the room. She looked grief stricken. "Hi there Ty.", she said with a quiver in her voice. She looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?", I asked her. She took a deep breath and said, "Sky, he...he, oh, why don't you just come in". My heart almost stopped when she said that. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. "Okay", I said, barely audible. She then nodded and opened the door. There, on the bed, was Sky, fully awake, scarfing down a plate of spaghetti. When he heard the door open, he turned to look at us and, with his mouth full, he said, "Oh shit." Dr. Prior then began laughing so hard. As for me, a mixture of feelings went through me. Happiness, confusion, joy, a bit of anger for the doctor lying to me, and relief. So much relief. I sank to my knees and began to laugh and cry tears of joy. I felt someone come over and wrap their arms around me. It was Sky. He was hugging me, rubbing my back and whispering, "It's okay. I'm here for you, and I'm here to stay. I'll stand by you". I hugged him back and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you".

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sky is awake! <strong>

**Ty: Fricken finally! *gives Sky a big hug***

**Sky: *hugs him back* *mouths to me, 'Thank you'***

**Me: *smiles* Anyways guys, thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you liked it, be sure to favorite and review! Thank you all so much, love you long time, and I'll see you guy's later!**

**Sky & Ty: Bye guys! :)**

**-PJLover03**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sky's P.O.V**

"I'll leave you two be", Dr. Prior said with a smile on her face. And with that, she left the room.

I looked at Ty and laughed with joy. He was okay. And he had protected me. In a way, he saved my life. "Thank you", I told him. "For looking after me". Ty shrugged and smiled as he said, "You would've done the same for me". I smiled. I then began to feel this warm, fuzzy feeling inside me, and I had the feeling I had the feeling I knew what it was. I lightly giggled. He smiled and asked, "What?". That feeling then began to deflate. 'How do I tell him that I have feelings for him. "Um...", I said. I then thought of a way to tell him and also maybe find out if he likes me. "If I tell you one of my secrets, will you tell me one of yours?", I asked him. He then blushed. "Um, sure.", he replied. I looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm gay." His eyes widened. He said, "Really?". A feeling of dread spread through me as I said, "Yeah". He tilted my head up for me to look at him and he smiled and said, "Sky, your secret is the same as mine". My heart skipped a beat when he said that. I gave him a big grin and tackled him with a hug. He hugged me back and laughed. He then looked at me and said, "Can, can we try something?". "I looked at him, confused, and said, "What do you want to try?". He smiled mischievously and said, "This". He then proceeded to pull my head closer to his and press his lips to mine

We were kissing.

I closed my eyes and started to kiss him back. I felt the pressure of his lips on mine. It made me want more. I started kissing him a bit harder. He did as well and opened his mouth a bit, his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth. It took a couple of minutes, but I finally let him in. We both struggled for dominance, him coming out the winner. But I didn't mind. I relaxed and let myself enjoy his presence. But a few minutes later, he had to come up for air, I assume. He looked at me and smiled. "I feel like I should make this official.", he said. "Sky, will you be my boyfriend?" I smiled happily and said, "Yes. Yes I will". He smiled and pulled me into another kiss. But this time, I came out as the dominant. I wasn't afraid to hide it any more. As a matter of fact, I was letting it consume me, as I should have a long time ago.

After a while, we broke apart from the kiss. I when walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling lightheaded. Ty came and sat down next to me. Seeing that ever since he walked into the room very emotional scenes have been going on, I tried to make casual talk. "So...how long was I out?", I asked. He gave me a sad look and said, "Sky, you were in a coma for about a month". 'A whole month?', I thought to myself. 'My dad will kill me once I get home'. Without meaning to, I muttered "My dad...". Ty shifted uncomfortably and said, "Yeah, about your dad. Dr. Prior told e about a week ago that they found traces of sexual abuse and rape on you. You dad beats and rapes you, doesn't he?" I panicked. I never wanted Ty to find out about that, and he now tells me that's he's known for already a week. I started to hyperventilate. But like 2 seconds later, I felt Ty pull me close and hold me while calmly saying, "Oh no you don't. I'm not gonna let you end up like the way I did". I looked at him, confused, and said, "What do you mean?". He smiles sheepishly and said, "That same day they told me about your dad, I had a panic attack. I was crying and screaming, pleading for you to wake up. But in the end, they had to sedate me." I looked at him, tears in my eyes, and said, "I'm so sorry". He held me tighter and said, "Shh, you're here now. That's all that matters". He then held me in silence after saying that. I felt a large amount of love for him then. And that feeling would always be there as long as I had Ty. And I did't mind that. I wanted to be with him. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! So kawai desu! I absolutely love this chapter! And by the way, if you really want to set the mood in this chapter, listen to a instrumental of Justin Timberlake's "What goes around comes around". It fits the love PERFECTLY. (also, I gave Sky some time to make up or the past 2 or 3 chapters, so yeah)<strong>

**Ty: *smiles and turns on instrumental of song* *pulls Sky close ad kisses hum passionately***

**Me: *stares in silence***

**Ty: (15 min later) *breaks apart from kiss* You're right. It does suit the love.**

**Me: Um...sure! Anyways guys, thanks once again for reading this chapter. And thank you for the wonderful feedback! It really helps me out! But if you like this chapter, be sure to favorite and review! Thanks for reading, love you all long time, and we'll see you later!**

**Sky & Ty: Later guys! :)**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE (Also known as Ch 8)

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello there all of my lovely readers! I hope you all are doing good! Anyways, you all are probably wondering, 'Hey, where is the next chapter?' Well, don't worry, I will have it out tomorrow for sure! I just wanted to make this small Author's Note to tell you thank you for all of the wonderful support that you all have given me with this story. It has been just amazing, and I cannot tell you how grateful I am to have such awesome fans, which brings me to the next part. As you all may know, I am obviously a big fan of the Percy Jackson book series. The next and possibly last book for this book series, The Blood of Olympus, comes put on Oct. 7, which is 2 days from know. I will be getting this book opening day and read it till the end. That being said, I probably will not update a lot. I feel very bad for this, but it is my nature. I will try as hard as I can to update. Plus, I read very fast, so the most it will take me to finish that book is about a week at the most, so not that much of a worry. I feel terrible saying something like this to amazing people like you all, but I will try my hardest to keep you all updated. And, to try to make up for this, I am going to update nonstop when I finish the book. Anyways guys, thank you all so much, love you long time, and I'll see you all later.**

**-PJLover03**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sky's P.O.V**

We held each other for a long time, with a comfortable silence in the air. But after a while, I shifted myself so I could look at him, and I smiled and said, "I love you". He smiled as well and said, "I love you too". I wanted to kiss him again so badly, but just as I was about to Dr. Prior poked her head through the door and said, "Am I interrupting?" Ty smiled and shook his head. He then gave me a sly grin. I pouted because I was sure this was his way of telling me, 'later'. Dr. Prior took a look at us, smiled, and said, "I assume the reunion went well". We couldn't help ourselves at that point. We started giggling a lot, which made Dr. Prior laugh. After we all stopped Laugh Fest 2014 **(lol)**, she looked at me with a smile and said, "Well Sky, seeing that you're now awake and almost perfectly healthy, you will be cleared to leave tomorrow". There was a excited giddiness that I would finally be out of the hospital, but also a fear, knowing the fact that my father would beat me for being gone so long. Thankfully, Ty was kind enough to say, "Awesome! That means that tomorrow we can come pick you up from here and I can maybe take you to my house if you want". I was happy that he was very enthusiastic about it, and it also gave me something to hide behind, so I said, "I would love that, but it's so far from now! I won't get to see you till tomorrow!" Dr. Prior laughed and said, "Aw, I think you'll survive." But she then got a creepy look on her face and wrapped her arms around me slowly. "Don't worry Ty, I'll take good care of him", she said creepily. I became very scared and I could literally feel the color drain from my face. They both laughed at the expression on my face. I hid under the covers of the bed and started whining. "Ty, don't leave me with her! She will watch me while I sleep!" They both laughed even harder, but I did feel Ty attempt to wrap his arms around me, seeing that I was still under the covers. They started to try to coax me out of under the covers. And it worked, because eventually, I came out. Dr. Prior looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Sky. I didn't mean to scare you". I blushed a bit, which made her giggle even more. She managed to contain herself and she checked her watch. She sighed and gave Ty a sympathetic look and said, "I'm sorry Ty, but it seems that visiting hours are over". "Aw, but can't I stay the night here?", he said. "I'm sorry, I don't think the hospital would allow that. If I could, I would let you stay, but i'm afraid I can't". He pouted and said, "Okay". He came over and gave me a small kiss on ta lips and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you". I whispered to him, "Love you too". And with that, he left the room.

**Ty's P.O.V**

As I walked home, I couldn't help but feel excited. Sky was getting out tomorrow, and he was going to come home with me. A smile played across my lips as I thought about him. His lips, his beautiful face, his loving hazel eyes, everything about him made me feel giddy. And me was mine now. My boyfriend. I was still smiling when I got home. I immediately went over to my moms and furiously hugged them both. Jenifer said, "Woah, what's the occasion?" I looked at both of them, still smiling, and said, "He's awake". They both looked at me and smiled with joy. "I told you he would get better", Jenifer said. Sally smiled and said, "Hey, and if you want, he can come over when they release him". I smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, he is released tomorrow, and I already told him that he could come over tomorrow". They both shook their head and smiled. "Well then it's settled. He can come tomorrow. But you should get to bed. Just cause it's a Friday doesn't mean I want you up later than 10." She pointed at the clock. It read 10:30. 'Man, I took forever to get home', I thought to myself. I then realized how exhausted I was. Today had been a overwhelming day, and I was tired. I nodded sleepily and went to my room. I lay on my bed and thought about Sky. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Party at Ty's house tomorrow! Woohoo!<strong>

**Ty: Um, I thought it was just me and Sky. **

**Sky: BYOB! Bring you own budder!**

**Me: There's no real party.**

**Sky: Oh.**

**Me:Anyways guys, thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you liked it, please be sure to favorite and review! Also, I have a poll on my profile, and you should go check it out! Poll will close on Friday Oct. 10 at 11:59 pm Mountain time, so be sure to go and vote! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and i'll see you guys later!**

**Sky & Ty: Later guys! Be sure to vote! :)**

**-PJLover03**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sky's P****.O.V**

I woke up to a beautiful day outside, the sun shining, birds, chirping, the sky as blue as the ocean. I smiled. Nothing like a great scenery to start off what was definitely going to be a great day. I was getting picked up by Ty soon, and i was going home with him. I felt excited, yet nervous. What if something went wrong and they had to keep me in longer? Or what if Ty's parent's didn't like me? But I knew somewhere deep inside me that nothing bad would go wrong. The doctor had said I was almost perfect, and why would Ty's parents allow him to bring me home with him if they didn't somewhat like me? I tried to stop worrying, telling myself that I was just nervous. And it was true. I was nervous, but I really shouldn't have been. If Ty offered me to stay at his house, why should I be worried? It's not like they're gonna do anything bad to me.

Apparently I was in deep thought about that for a long time, because soon, someone knocked at my door and came in. It was Ty, holding what looked to be a bag of clothes. "Hello there, Sky", he said very formally for some reason. I smiled at him and said, "Hey there Ty". He smiled. "You ready to go? Well, after you get changed". He held up the bag. "Where did you get clothes from?", I asked him. "The hospital supplied you with them", he replied. I nodded and got up from the bed, grabbed the bag from him, and walked into the bathroom. I took out the clothes to see what they were exactly. It was a white cotton T-shirt with regular blue jeans and some socks and a pair of converse. I took of the gown that I had probably been wearing for over a month now and threw it in the trash can. I cleaned myself a bit with the wipes that were in the bathroom, considering I hadn't showered in a month. I changed into the clothes that they gave me and walked outside. Ty looked ant me and said, "Sexy. And you smell better too". I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and took my had as we walked out of the room.

We were greeted by Dr. Prior right as we walked out the room. She smiled at us and said, "Well Sky, you're free to go. I will say that I am going to miss the both of you, so you two better come visit me every once in a while". We promised her that we would and she gave us both a big hug. We said our good-byes, and walked out of the hospital.

**Ty's P.O.V**

When we walked out of the hospital, we were greeted by my moms. They smiled at us and said, "What took you two so long?". I explained to her that we were just saying good-bye to the doctor that was taking care of Sky. Sky then walked forward and extended his hand out towards then and said, "Hi there, I'm Sky". They looked at each other and shook his hand, introducing themselves. "Ty, you never said your friend was such a gentlemen". I gave him a weird look and said, "That's because I never knew he was such a gentlemen". Sky blushed. "Well, I uh, just, wanted to make a good impression on your parents". Sally smiled and said, "That's adorable". He blushed even more, making everyone laugh in the process. "Well, are you boys ready to go?", they both asked. We nodded and got into the car. As soon as everyone was in, we drove of to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there people! I told you guys I wouldn't forget about you! Here is your new chapter, just a tiny bit late! But i'm half way done with the book, so more chapters will be coming out soon! Also, sorry for the short chapter, but the next one should be longer because of the play-date at Ty's house!<strong>

**Ty: Play-date?**

**Me: Um...Sure.**

**Sky: I don't know how I feel about that...**

**Me: Anyways guys, thank you all so much for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review!****And don't forget to vote on the poll! Closes this Friday at 11:59 PM Mountain time!**** Anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and i'l see you guys later! !**

**Sky and Ty: See you guys later!**

**-PJLover03**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sky's P****.O.V**

We soon arrived at Ty's house. When I walked in, the smell of clean laundry hit me. There house was simple enough. A two-story house with a small front yard and large backyard. Ty came up to me and smiled. "Well, this is my house", he said. "You like?" I smiled and nodded. It just seemed so, peaceful here. Well, then again, I come from a abusive house hold.

"So, you wanna go up stairs to my room?", Ty asked me. I nodded and he lead me to his room.

We son walked into his room. The room had a cozy feel to it. It was a bit small, but there was enough room for two people to sit in, so we were good. As I sat down on his bed, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced in pain. Ty looked at me with worry. "Are you alright?", he asked with concern. I slightly nodded and lifted up my shirt to see what could be wrong. My heart skipped a beat. My stomach was badly bruised. It was a large dark purple spot on my stomach. "Well", I said. "I guess this is what Dr. Prior meant by, 'almost' perfect,". Ty looked at me sadly and said, "I thought you would've seen it when you were changing earlier today". "I guess not", I muttered to myself. Ty then came over and made me look at him. "Don't worry. You're gonna be fine", he told me gently. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hey, I wanna show you something". He took my hand and lead me quietly down stairs. We walked past his parents, which were sitting on the couch watching a movie. He lead me to the back door and quietly opened it. I caught my breath. There backyard was like a really small forest. There was life everywhere. Trees busheling with green leaves, colorful plants everywhere, small butterfly's flying everywhere. I muttered, "It's beautiful". Ty smiled and said, "Yeah, my moms have a thing for gardening". Ty sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for me to come sit. But as I was about to sit down on one of the chairs, Ty pulled me towards him and had me sit on his lap. I blushed and smiled as he held me by the waist. I sighed with pleasure. I felt so calm and so happy to be able to be with him. Especially after a whole month. ANd I was pretty sure that he was happy to. To show this to him, I positioned myself to face him and gave him a long, tender kiss.

**Ty's P.O.V**

I felt so happy to just be with Sky, with his lips pressed to mine, while he sat on my lap. The kiss was long and tender, as if it was to be handled with care. Slowly, it became deeper and a bit faster, with more passion and drive to it, both of us fighting for dominance. Sky held me closer and tighter, and I did the same. I wanted the kiss to last forever, but sadly I needed to come up for air. Panting, I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, showing off his brilliant while teeth.I pulled his head close to mine and whispered to him, "I love you". He whispered back, "I love you more". I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He clung to my, obviously not wanting to let go. And we stayed like this, until we heard my mom Sally call us to come inside. I looked at him and smiled and said, "We'll continue this when we go back to my room". He grinned and together, we went back inside.

We traveled back to my room to continue our love session. After I closed the door behind me, I went towards Sky, and pinned him down to the bed. He smiled and pulled me down with him. He then held me close and rested his head on my shoulder. I held him gently with my arms. His breathing soon slowed and his muscles relaxed as he fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled as I listened to his soft snores. As I began to drift off as well, I thought only three words. 'Best day ever'.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, soooooooo cute! Oh, and I'm back! Yay! Just finished The Blood of Olympus yesterday, and oh my gods it was amazing! I wrote a tiny one-shot about it, so it would be highly appreciated if you would read it, but ONLY if you have finished the book! Oh, and I also closed the pool yesterday, but we had a three-way tie between crossover with my OC, crossover with your OC, or other! So there will be a new poll starting today and ending Friday Oct. 17 at Midnight, so be sure to vote!<strong>

**Sky: Can me and Ty go back to cuddling now?**

**Me: Fine.**

**Ty: Yay!**

**Me: Anyways guys, thank you all so much for reading! I you liked the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thank you so much for reading, love you long time, and i'll see you guys later! Bye!**

**Sky & Ty: Bye guys! *continue to cuddle***

**-PJLover03**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ty's P.O.V**

I awake the next morning to Sky in my arms. I then recalled yesterday's events and smiled. I then looked down at Sky's sleeping face and smiled even wider. He looked so adorable while he slept. But I wanted him to be awake so I could see his beautiful hazel eyes and that sexy smile of his. So I decided to give him a pleasant awakening. I gently pressed my lips to his. It took awhile, but soon his eyes began to flutter open. I stopped kissing him and said, "Good morning". He smiled at me and then said, "Good morning to you too". But he then gave me a sly smile and raised his eyebrows as he said, "Did I tell you to stop?" I giggled a bit and then continued to kiss him, but this time he was able to kiss back, which made the kiss so much more enjoyable. But after awhile I pulled away. Before he could complain, I motioned towards my door. He pouted a bit but then reluctantly nodded and got up from the bed. I did the same.

"So how did you sleep?", he asked me. I smiled. "Amazing, but only because I was with you". He smiled at me and said, "God, I really want to kiss you right now". I raised my eyebrows at him and said, "Do you want to risk getting caught by my parents?" He sighed in annoyance and said, "Fine. I won't". "You wanna know what you should do, Sky?", I asked him. He looked at me, confused, and asked, "What should I do?" I gave him a mischievous grin and said, "You should take a shower considering you haven't showered for a whole month". He made a sour face. "You're probably right.". "You can use my bathroom. I'll get you a towel", I told him. He nodded and slipped into my bathroom.

**Sky's P.O.V**

As I showered, I thought of how Ty woke me up, and giggled. It was a very sweet gesture, and it left me with the giggles. I soon stepped out of the shower to immediately see the horrible bruise that that dude have gave me. It felt like a horrible reminder of what he had done to me. A reminder of one of the best yet one of the worst days of my life. I shuddered at the thought and tried to forget about that. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. I wrapped my towel around my body and said, "Come in". Ty's head poked through the door and he smiled. I blushed as I realized that I was technically naked right now. He looked at me and said, "You know, when you go to take a shower, it's always a good idea to take clothes with you". He held up a bag of clothes. "That would've been ideal", I said. "But then you wouldn't have been able to see me get out of the shower". I then made a pose, or as much of one as you can make while trying to hold a towel around your body. He laughed and said, "True. Very true. And I definitely wouldn't have wanted to miss out on that". He handed me the bag and closed the door. I looked inside the bag to see what Ty had given me to wear. I realized with a start that these were the clothes that I had worn that first day I had met Ty. The day I fell into a coma. Same budder colored shirt, same pants, same everything. He'd even gotten the stains of blood off. I slowly put on the clothes. I then walked out of the bathroom to see Ty holding up two plates of pancakes. He handed one to me and motioned for me to sit down on his bed. I sat down and ate the plate of pancakes. When I finished, I set down my plate and thanked his for breakfast. He nodded and said, "We should do something today". I smiled and looked at him and said, "Like what?" He gave me a mischievous grin. "You'll see", he said. And with that, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to who knows where. But I didn't care. As long as I was with him, I was perfectly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Where will Ty take Sky? Will he take Sky to a alley and rape him? No, he won't. But you'll find out where they go next chapter! And before I forget, please vote on the new and final poll that I put up on my profile. And, I have a question for you guys. Would you all like me to make a Facebook or Twitter page or something like that? It was brought up by one of my friends, so I just thought i'd ask. And if so, what should I call it? Private message me if you have a suggestion!<strong>

**Sky: It should be called Budder.**

**Ty: It should be called Skylox potato.**

**Me: Why potato?**

**Ty: Potato's are cool.**

**Sky: True.**

**Me: Anyways guys, thank you for reading! If you like this chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But other than that, thank you all for reading, love you long time, and we'll see you guys later!**

**Sky & Ty: Remember, love potatos!**

**-PJLover03**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sky's P.O.V**

Ty dragged me to his garage, and gestures for me to get in the car. I got in, smiling, yet confused. He then got in the driver''s seat and started the car. "Where are we going?" He smiled at me and put his finger to his lips. "It's a secret that you are not allowed to know". I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Well then, who is allowed to know this secret?", I asked him. His smile just got a bit wider. "That is something that you can't know until we get to the place I am taking you". I rolled my eyes and said, "Is there anything I _can _know?" Ty thought about this for a minute and finally said, "Nope.", then opened the garage and began to back up onto the street. Soon, we were on our way to wherever Ty was taking me._  
><em>

About 30 minutes later, Ty stopped the car. "Now, before you get out of the car, close your eyes". I was about to protest, but he just looked at me and said, "Just do it". I sighed and closed my eyes. I then heard him get out of the car and come around to open my door. He helped me get out and wrapped his arms around my waist to guide me. "No peeking", he told me. He then guided me to the place he had planned to take me to. In all honesty, excitement was bubbling inside of me. I wondered where he was taking me and why he was keeping it so secretive. After about 5 minutes of walking, we finally stopped. "Now Sky, by any chance, do you remember any old friends of yours that you haven't seen in awhile?" I was confused why he would ask me this, but I decided to ignore it. I thought for a second. "As a matter of fact, I haven't seen this one girl in awhile. She was like my best friend for the first two years of high school. But then after we graduated from our soft-more year, I never saw her again". I heard someone giggle. Ty then told me, "Sky, open your eyes." I did so, and I had to squint considering how bright it was to me because I had had my eyes closed for a long time. Someone that wasn't Ty said, "Don't go blind on me, Sky". The voice sounded very familiar to me. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light and I was able to see who the other person was. I gasped. There she was, in her usual stripped shirt and blue jeans, with her red hair glistening in the sunlight and her blue headphones around her neck. There, standing in front of me, was my best friend Radha. The girl I hadn't seen since soft-more year.

**Ty's P.O.V**

***Flashback***

I was walking home from the hospital. It had been a week and a half and Sky still hadn't woken up. I was depressed and was beginning to lose hope that Sky wold ever wake up. As I was trudging along, I accidentally ran into some girl. She had red hair, and blue headphones around her neck. "Oh, sorry about that", she said. I muttered about it being alright and continued walking, but she followed me. "You look familiar", she told me. I stopped and looked at her. "I don't recognize you from anywhere", I told her. She snapped her fingers and said, "That's right! I saw you and Sky hanging out about a week and a half ago". I cringed a bit at that. "Yeah, that was me", I muttered. "So where is Sky? I haven't seen you with him since then". I gulped and said, "I-I don't know where he is", I lied. She nodded. "Oh. Well, I should probably explain who I am considering you probably think I'm a complete stranger", she said. "I'm Radha. One of Sky's old friends". I extended my hand out to her and said, "I'm Ty. I'm also one of Sky's friends". I choked up a bit at the word friend. She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Ty." She then started to walk away. "Wait!", I called to her. She stopped. "Hm?" I looked at her and said, "Maybe, when I see Sky around, i'll try to tell him so the two of you could meet up". She smiled and said, "I'd like that. Here, let me give you my number". She came back over and got out a pen. She scribbled her number on my hand. "I hope to see you around sometime soon, Ty". She smiled and walked away.

***Flashback over***

Now, thinking back to that moment when I met Radha, I'm so glad that I was able to meet her. Because looking at Sky, he seemed so happy to see her again. And just seeing him like that made me smile. How nice it was to bring happiness to someone who a person who doesn't have the best life. I saw Sky look at me and he mouthed two words. "Thank you".

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Reunion with friends! Special thanks to RadRadha04 for asking me to give her her own OC! I was planning to ask on here first, but she beat me too it! She is also one of my very awesome fans, which I am very grateful for, so thank you! And also guys, the new poll is ending tonight at midnight so if you haven't cast you vote, be sure to do it!<strong>

**Sky: You forget about the Facebook page!**

**Me: Oh yeah! So, I was convinced to make a Facebook page for my account for you all to be able to talk to me and stuff! The link will be on my profile page, but if you're too lazy like me, it is called PJLover03 Fanfic Page. Be sure to check it out!**

**Ty: Sounds legit.**

**Me: Anyways guys, thank you all fro reading! If you like this chapter, be sure favorite and review! But other that that, thank you all so much for reading, love you long time, and i'll talk to you guys later!**

**Sky & Ty: Bye guys!**

**-PJLover03**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ty's P.O.V**

"Come on guys! You've been hugging for the past 10 minutes!", I complained. Oh yeah, by the way, they were still hugging.

Sky laughed. "It's her! She won't let go of me!" He struggled to free himself from Radha's major hug of hugginess. **  
><strong>

She laughed also and said, "You'll never escape me Sky! Never!". She gave him a playful smile. But, he then gave her a sad puppy face and started making whimpering noises. Just looking at him do that made me want to go comfort him. She must have felt the same way, because she went, "Aww!", and just hugged him tighter. He paled and said, "Well, that didn't work out as planned". I laughed and held up my hands like, 'you're problem bro'. He then began to make the puppy face and called out in the most adorable voice ever. "Ty! Help me! Pwease!" I sighed in defeat and went over to help him. It took about 5 minutes, but we finally were able to get Radha off of Sky. She stuck her tongue out at us playfully. I smiled. It was cool how she was so playful and nice towards him. And it was also amazing to see Sky so happy. I looked at them. "Well", I told them. "Who's up for forcing Sky to be pushed on the swings?" **(I forget if I mentioned this last chapter, but if I didn't, they're at a park) **Radha was like, "Yes!", but Sky was like, "Why me?!". Either way, we dragged him to the swing set. And the best part was, there was no one else at the park, so no waiting! We playfully pushed him on the swing and yelled, "Hold on!" We gave him a super hard push. So hard he actually went in two full circles on the bar. He screamed at first, but then we just heard him laughing hysterically. We started laughing too. "Sky, you think you could jump off?", Radha asked. I nodded and said, "Don't worry! I'll catch you!". "Alright!", he yelled. I went to where I predicted he would land. "Ready?", I called to him. "Yeah", he yelled back. He then jumped and came down. I caught him in midair, but we both ended up on the floor, him on top of me. I blushed. Normally, I would be perfectly fine with this, but with Radha watching, it just felt a bit awkward. He must have sensed it, because he rolled his eyes and pulled me into a kiss. I heard Radha squeal. "I knew it! I knew you two liked each other!" I smiled into the kiss and ended up laughing. Sky started laughing too. In my head, I thought, 'Now this, is the best day ever'.

**Sky's P.O.V**

Me and Ty stood up. "Well, that was fun", I said. Radha smiled. "It sure looked fun! Oh wait, are you talking about the kiss or the swing thing?" I laughed. "Both, but more leaning towards the kiss". She laughed. "So, how long have you two liked each other?", she asked us. Both of us blushed. "Since I first met him", I blurted out. "Aww!", she cooed. Ty looked at me and smiled. "Really?", he whispered. I nodded and smiled. Radha looked like she was trying her hardest not to fangirl. "Well, what do you say we go home?", I recommended. None of us had noticed that the sun was starting to come down. Radha seemed sad, but she then smiled. "Sure, but we HAVE to meet up again tomorrow. And tomorrow, i'll bring one of my own friends". I smiled. "Sure, but I want your number. I haven't heard from you since the end of soft-more." She grinned, "Cool". She took out a pen and wrote her number on my hand. She then waved. "See you guys later". And with that, she was gone.

As Ty drove us back to his house, I thought about how this was such an amazing day. I smiled a bit. Tomorrow should be the same, maybe even better. I yawned. Today, while very awesome, had worn me out. I lay my head on the seat belt and drifted off to sleep.

"Sky, wake up". I heard Ty telling me. We must have been back at the house. But I was too tired to get up. I heard him sigh and he gently pick me up in his arms. He carried me to his room upstairs. He opened the door and gently set me down on his bed. He lay down next to me, held me in his arms, and whispered, "I love you". "I love you too", I whispered sleepily back to him. He cuddled me close. I fell asleep once more to hearing him say, "I'll always love you".

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. So adorable. But I have to be quiet this time because Sky and Ty are sleeping in the other room. But anyways, the poll closed yesterday, and the final results are in! The winner for my next story is...PERCY JACKSON! Yay! I can finally bring my brother in! It will have my OC, and I am accepting 2 other OC! First two people to private message me saying 'blue pancakes', wins! Also, I has a Facebook page for Fanfiction now! Link is at my profile page, so be sure to go check it out!<strong>

**Sky: *walks into the room and yawns* Hi.**

**Me: Weren't you asleep with Ty?**

**Sky: I had to go pee.**

**Me: *stares at him* Alright then...**

**Me: Anyways guys, thank you all so much for reading! If you like this chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and i'll see you guys later!**

**Sky: *Yawns again* Bye everyone.**

**-PJLover03**


	15. I'm really sorry (also known as Ch 15)

**Hey guys, sorry for no chapter today, but just pretend this is Chapter 15 so I don't get confused later. I just wanted to tell you that it may be a bit before I can write the next chapter because I am waiting for a very important private message from BlazetheDragonite that will allow me to write the next chapter. So whenever I get it will be when I can write the next chapter. But, later today I will upload the first chapter of my new story, so you can be sure to go check that put. Thanks guys, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later.**

**-PJLover03**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my gods guys, it's me! And I'm not dead! I meant to update ****earlier, but I had a different story to attend to. Plus, I had to study a lot for the PSAT. I still do, but I am typing this I secret because I felt bad for not updating sooner. And I have some news. This story is slowly coming to a close. *you all throw glass bottles at me*. But don't worry! I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but that will be up to you guys in a new poll I will be making soon. But you all have to vote this time! If I see no votes, I'm going to assume you don't want a sequel and just not write it. So PLEASE VOTE WHEN IT"S OUT! And, schedule time! This story will be updated on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so be sure to stay tuned! And also, I will not leave you all at the end of this chapter with predicted content, no. I have a surprise for you all. But if it's good or bad, I can't say...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up in Ty's arms, him holding me close while asleep. I smiled as I recalled yesterdays events. And it was all most likely going to happen again today.

I slowly released myself from Ty's hold and gently shook his shoulder. "Ty, wake up", I said in a somewhat sing-song tone. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled. I smiled back. "Morning handsome", I told him. He blushed as his smile got even wider. "Morning", he replied. I looked at him and said, "You ready for another wonderful day at the park or wherever else we may go?", I asked him. He nodded, still grinning. "Yes, but no. We still gotta shower and everything". I started sniffing him furiously. He started laughing hard. "I don't think you smell bad, but I might not have sniffed hard enough", I told him sarcastically. He chuckled. "Alright sniffer, why don't you take a whiff of yourself, see if you say the same thing". I did so and began to gag. Shit did I smell bad. "Alright fine.", I told him in mock defeat. "You got me. I'll go shower". I smiled at him as I walked into the bathroom. "I love you", I told him. He smiled and replied, "I love you too". And I walked into his bathroom to shower.

**(I should mention now, this whole chapter is going to be in Sky's P.O.V. Things may be different in the next chapter. But I'm not saying anything.)**

About 15 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom to see that Ty had showered as well and had a picnic basket in his lap. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "My moms, they uh, they wanted to make us a picnic for lunch". I grinned at him. "I could tell", I replied. He nodded awkwardly and asked, "Well, you ready to go?" I nodded and said, "Yep, lets do this". But there was a feeling inside of me as if something was going to go wrong. Meh, probably nothing.

We soon arrived at the park about 5 minutes after we left. We soon saw Radha and her friend standing next to a big oak tree. Her friend was wearing a dark purple hoodie, with the hood up, a bright orange shirt with a sword imprint on it, dark washed jeans, and dark grey converse. She had long brown hair with her bangs covering her right eye, and she also had random streaks of silver, orange and purple in her hair. But the moment Ty saw her, he stopped and muttered, "No way". I looked at him, confused, and asked, "What? He grinned at me and said, "Come on, and I'll tell you". And with that, he grabbed my hand and started running.

We ran until we reached the girls. I fell to mt knees with exhaustion and grabbed at my side, which was bursting with pain. All of them looked at me with worry. "I'm fine". I wheezed. "Just still recovering". Ty looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Sky. I just got excited to see this girl again". Ty smiled at the friend Radha had brought. I smiled. "Don't worry, I know how it feels". He smiled back ad offered his hand to me. I took it. "So", I started as soon as I got up. "Who is this girl that you freaked out over?" He looked at the girl, then at me. "This is Blaze, my best friend in school. But then I had moved, so I had never seen her again, until today". He smiled at the girl, and she smiled back. She then looked at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sky", she told me as she extended her hand out towards me. I shook it and introduced myself a little better. Once I was done, Ty came over and said, "Well, is everyone ready to have some fun?" Everyone laughed and nodded, but then they saw something. See, the three of them were facing me, so they saw what was behind me. But I didn't. They all looked completely horrified at was behind me. "What? What's wrong?", I asked then. They stayed in shock. I decided to see what it for myself. Worst mistake I will ever make in my entire life. What I saw gave me the feeling of pure fear. I muttered only one word... "Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHAH! Evil cliffhanger! Don't kill me please! <strong>

**Sky: *huddled up in a ****corner* **

**Me: Aw, crap.**

**Me: But, um, anyways guys, thanks for reading! I'm back with a vengeance! Not really. Um, but yeah. If you like this chapter, be sure to favorite and review! I'm probably gonna get a lot of hate comments, but it's worth it! But other than that, thank you all for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later! (P.S, For the next chapter, while reading it, listen to Maroon 5 Animals. It really fits the chapter.)**

**-PJLover03**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ty's P.O.V**

**~Flashback to 1 week before Sky woke up from coma~**

I was walking in, yet again in the hospital to see if Sky had woken up yet. But of course, he's the exact same way he's been for 3 weeks. Unresponsive, in a coma. I sighed. I was about to walk out of the room, when Dr. Prior walked in. She looked at me warily. I smiled weakly at her and said, "Don't worry, I won't flip out again". **(Re-read chapter 5 if you don't understand this). **She gave a slight chuckle. "I hope so", I heard her say. She came over with a serious look on her face. "Remember yesterday, when I told you that Sky has been physically and sexually abused even before when you brought him in?", she asked me. I nodded and said, "How could I possibly forget?" She looked at me and said, "Well, the police recently discovered that the cause of his abuse was his own father.". I tried to hold back my pent up anger. I couldn't believe that Sky's own father would do this to him. "The police just notified us yesterday and asked us if we would like for him to be arrested.". She looked down at Sky and sighed. "Seeing that Sky isn't awake to tell us if he want's him arrested", she started. "And his mother is dead, so she can't exactly say either, I've decided to turn to you". She looked at me. "Would you like the police to arrest Sky's father?"

I was in shock. Was she really asking ME, if I wanted Sky's father to be arrested by the police? I mean, of course I wanted him arrested. But did Sky? I mean, sure, he would be free from his father, but would that mean he would have to go to a foster home? Become an orphan? That would mean me never seeing him again. I couldn't except that. But is that worse than him being beaten by his father again? I took a deep breath. I knew would regret this decision for the rest of my life, but I didn't care. I only cared about Sky. I looked at the doctor and said, "No, I do not want the police to arrest his father".

**~Flashback Over~**

**Still Ty's P.O.V**

Now, thinking back to that moment when I said no, I knew that I was right. That was a decision that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Because now, seeing Sky just standing in front of him father, fear clouding his eyes, I knew, that no matter what, One of us was going to get hurt. And I knew which one of us his father would be going after.

**Sky's P.O.V**

I just couldn't believe it. Why was he here? How did he know I was here? And worst of all, what was he going to do to me?

My dad gave me a evil grin and said, "Well, long time no see, huh son? I think it's time we play catch up". And with that, he began to punch me mercilessly. I cried out and pain. My vision started to darken. I heard Ty scream, and the girls yelling to what seemed to be a person from 9-1-1. My dad suddenly stopped beating at me. I moaned in pain. I tried to stand and see why he stopped. But once I did, my heart almost stopped. Ty had tackled my dad, and was now attempting to punch him in the jaw. But my dad caught his fist and flung Ty off of him. He then said, "Stay out of this kid! This isn't your fight". And he then punched Ty in the gut, and then the side of his jaw. Ty collapsed and didn't get up.

I was furious. I stared daggers at my dad ans started towards him. Pain flared though my entire body, but I didn't care. Something was blocking it. Pure rage. I kept walking towards my dad. He saw my expression and laughed. "Do you really think you can take me down? You're just a gay fag". I yelled in rage. I kneed him in the balls and punched his jaw relentlessly for who knows how long. He fell to the ground and didn't get up. I looked at his unconscious body and said, "Hurt my friends again, and next time you won't come out of it alive". Then the pain took over. And then there was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>*I totally forgot my own schedule for the story. I suck* DUN DUN DUN! OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TY AND SKY!? I actually have three different endings. The original, which will be used for the main story, and two alternatives. I'll be sure to label which ones are which when I upload them. And also, I kinda derped with the poll I mentioned in the author's note last chapter. I forget that I actually had to put up the poll. LOLCATS. Anyways, it's up now, so be sure to go and vote! I will give you all until Friday November 7 at midnight! REMEMBER, IF I SEE NO VOTES, I WILL ASSUME YOU DON'T WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! SO BE SURE TO VOTE! The poll is blind, meaning only I can see the results! So I will announce if there will be a sequel or not on this story, so be sure to look out!<strong>

**But anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you liked this chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later!**

**-PJLover03**


	18. QUESTION (also known as CH 18)

**Hello everyone! Before you all say anything, NO, I am not going on hiatus AGAIN. -_- But I do have a question for you all. Should I upload the ending TODAY, or on Friday or Saturday to hold some suspense. The reason for this is because on Friday or Saturday, will be the day(s) I get the results for if I should do a sequel to this story or not. If you guys do vote on this, then I will spare you all by giving you a alternative ending that my good friend BlazetheDragonite came up with. Blaze, you know what I'm talking about. Lets just say that, there will definitely be some unexpected content. To say the least. XD And also, a quick reminder to vote on the poll on my profile on whether I should write a sequel to this story or not. REMEMBER, IF I SEE NO VOTES, I WILL NOT WRITE A SEQUEL! SO BE SURE TO VOTE IF YOU WANT ONE! But anyways guys, that's all for now. Thank you all so much for reading! If you actually find me and my stories entertaining (in a way), be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later! :)**

**-PJLover03**


	19. ALTERNATIVE ENDING 1!

**Okay guys, I kinda derped. See, while I was deleting random files from my computer, I accidentally deleted the original ending for this story. But don't worry! I have it written on paper, like all my chapters, as back up, but since I don't want to leave you guys hanging with no update, I am uploading a alternative! when me and BlazetheDragonite were talking about this, I just was in awe. I also couldn't stop laughing for some reason. But other than that, here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's P.O.V (Pretend that Sky hasn't beaten up his dad yet, but Ty has been and that Sky was still on the floor. Sorry)<strong>

Once I saw Ty hit the ground, I struggled to get up. White pain flared through me, but I tried to force myself to ignore it. I had to help Ty somehow. But as I was trying to get up, someone pinned me to the floor. Through my fuzzy gaze, I saw my dad, smiling evilly at me. He laughed and said, "Game over, son". out of the corner of my eye, I saw Radha and Blaze helping Ty stand. Hopefully my dad would leave them alone once he got rid of me. I took a deep breath and accepted my fate.

But then, something...weird happened. I heard what seemed to be Blaze screaming out of...rage? I opened my eyes and looked for her. But what I saw was something that I will never know was true or not. There, standing with flames around her body, was Blaze, looking pissed as hell.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

When I saw what seemed to be Sky's asshole of a dad beat Ty and through him on the ground, I lost it. Of course me and Radha went over and helped him up, but after that, I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned to see Sky's dad pinning Sky to the ground with his foot, and that just set me off. I screamed with rage and my powers that I secretly have went off. I could feel the flames around me, spreading with every second. I looked at Sky's dad and gave him a evil grin. With a menacing tone in my voice, I said to Sky's dad, "Game over for you dude". And I shot a fireball at him.

Now, you all can pretty much guess what happened next. Sky's dad caught on fire, but there was a lake near by sadly so he didn't really burn. But he did look at us with fear and screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" And then he just ran away. Weirdo.

I turned around to see if the others were okay. They were all looking at me weirdly. I sighed and decided to be completely honest with them. I looked at them all and said,"I'm hungry. When's lunch?"

* * *

><p><strong>TROLLOLL! Yes, this is what me and Blaze were talking about. Thanks to BlazetheDragonite for this amazing idea! AND DON'T FORGET! TODAY IS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE FOR A SEQUEL, SO REMEMBER TO VOTE! POLL WILL BE CLOSING AT MIDNIGHT TONIGHT! But other than that, thank you all for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and i'll see you guys later! Bye!<strong>

**-PJLover03**


	20. Alternative Ending 2

**Hello there people! I'm telling you now, this is not the real ending. It's another alternative ending. I had another one, so I decided to upload it. But be warned. This one is...a bit more rough. If you re are a avid fan of this story, (Blaze, Radha, i'm looking at you two) then please be warned. Alright, lets get this over with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's P.O.V (before Sky's dad was beaten)<strong>

I fell to the floor in pain. My dad was hovering over Ty's body, and he was grinning evilly down at him. I tried my hardest to get up off the ground, but my legs just couldn't bear my weight. Painfully, I turned over to see the girls desperately trying to get a signal on their phones to call 9-1-1. But when they finally did, my dad went over and grabbed their phone and threw it on the floor and crushed it with his foot. The girls ran off, screaming for help. My dad looked like he wanted to follow them, but he then realized that he had other problems to deal with. He turned towards me, then looked at Ty, and smiled menacingly. He slowly walked over towards Ty and roughly picked him up. Ty seemed to be dazed from when my dad knocked him down. My dad then pulled out a pocket knife, and put it to Ty's neck.

**Ty's P.O.V**

I was still trying to break out of a daze when I felt someone pick me up roughly. I assumed it was Sky's dad, considering his rough grip. I then felt something cold press against my neck. I carefully looked down to see what it was. I almost fainted when I saw what it was. It was a pocket knife, with the sharp edge against my neck. I then looked over at Sky. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack. I looked him straight in the eyes and shook my head sadly. I mouthed to him "I love you". He looked as if he was about to burst into tears. His dad said "Game over son". And with that, he pulled the blade against my neck. I howled in pain, and collapsed. The last thing I saw was Sky running towards me. I then closed my eyes, and I fell into a eternal darkness.

**Sky's P.O.V**

I ran towards Ty, and fell on the ground next to him, I screamed his name several times, begging him to wake up. I fell to the floor, sobbing. I then felt my dad pick me up, and put the knife at my stomach. In between sobs, I said, "Go ahead and kill me. I have nothing left to live for." My dad laughed and said, "You would have things to live for if you hadn't been a gay fag". I then felt the knife go through my stomach. But I didn't scream. I just fell to the ground, next to Ty. Just as my vision was starting to fade, I whispered, "See you soon, Ty". I closed my eyes, and let go.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

The police soon arrived on the scene, but it was too late. Sky and Ty were both dead. When Radha and Blaze heard the news, they were devastated. They were sobbing as the medics were taking their body's away. Sky's father was no where to be seen. He ran off as soon as Sky had collapsed onto the ground. A service was held for them that very evening. As family and friends read their eulogizes, Sky and Ty appeared, but as angels. no one saw them, though. Sky looked sadly at the service and said, "If only we had stayed alive for them". Ty looked at him and said, "I know. But it's too late. But now, at least we can be happy together". Sky smiled at him and said, "Together".

* * *

><p><strong>-PJLover03<strong>


	21. Epilogue (The Final Chapter)

**Hello there people! I'm back here with the FINAL ENDING/EPILOGUE! YAY! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I got grounded for being on my laptop too much. ~.~ Oh, and as for the results for the pool on whether there should be a sequel or not...I've decided to wait until the end of the chapter to tell you guys what's gonna happen. So, without any further delays, here is the REAL final chapter of, I'll Stand by You.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's P.O.V<strong>

Once again, for like the second time in only like, one week, as far as I know, I wake up feeling like complete shit. My head hurt, my body ached so much to where it hurt to move. So, to sum it all, I felt like shit. Yeah.

I took in my surroundings. Considering my surroundings, it looked like I was back in the hospital, again. It even looked like I was in the same room, but that was probably because all hospital rooms looked exactly the same.

Well, there was one difference in the room. As I turned my head to see the other side of the room, I saw that Ty was also in the room with me. He was sitting up in bed and holding an ice pack to his jaw. He was looking at the floor and whispering something. I focused and listened. He was saying, "Please, please, let Sky be okay. I couldn't bear it if he is hurt again. Just please, let him be okay". I smiled at that. I quietly sat up, ignoring the pain that was flowing through me as I was trying to do so. I looked at Ty and said, "Don't worry Ty. I won't go into a coma again." He jumped a bit, but then looked at me and smiled. He got up, walked over to me, and gave me a huge hug. He then whispered in my ear, "Thank you. For protecting me". I pulled away and smiled at him. "You would've done the same for me", I said. Then i frowned. "Actually, you DID do the same for me, when I fell onto a coma. So I guess I owed you". I smiled. He grinned and sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he pull me close.

Just then, the door opened, and to our pleasant surprise, it was Dr. Prior. She looked at us and smiled. "Well, here we are again", she said. I laughed. "I think that this time around though were in a much better situation", Ty said while chuckling. Dr. Prior nodded. "Yep, a much better situation. But, right now, I have to actually be a doctor and tell you boys what's going on". She took a seat on the bed opposite of us and sighed. "Well, let me first say that, Sky's dad did get away. When we got on the scene, we saw you two boys unconscious on the ground, with two girls next to you, trying to wake you up. They told us what happened, so we searched the premises for your dad, with no luck." I saw Ty look at me with worry. But I just sighed and said, "Maybe now he'll leave us alone considering how I roughed him up." Dr. Prior smiled at that, and spoke up once more. "But , there still is a bit of a problem at hand. With your dad and your mother gone, you are now considered an orphan." Her smile began to widen bit by bit. "And oh, I wonder who will now take care of you? It has to be someone with experience of taking care of you, even in your worst state." I was shocked and surprised, but extremely happy. I looked up at her and said, "Dr. Prior, you want to adopt me?" She smiled at me and said, "I already have. I went down to the court-house earlier today, explained the situation to the judge, and they agreed for me to adopt you. And lucky, I found out that I live only 4 houses down from Ty, so you two will still go to the same school and still be able to see each other". I looked at Ty, who was grinning, and the I looked at Dr. Prior again. I then got up and went over and gave her a huge hug. I whispered in her ear, "Thank you. Thank you SO MUCH". She laughed and said, "You're very welcome". I then began to laugh. And I had every right to. I was finally away from my dad, and finally able to be who I really was. I was finally free.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks. THAT, is the end to I'll Stand by You. I would like to thank all of you for your support on this story. You all have been so kind to me while I was writing this, and I cannot thank you ll enough. But I have to give a special thanks to RadRadha04 and BlazetheDragonite, for they were the ones who were in the story, yes, but they were also the most supportive. They were always telling me how amazing they thought this story was, and I cannot thank them enough. I would also like to give special thanks to BrianaValdez167, for actually encouraging me to write a fanfiction by writing her amazing stories and becoming a close friend of mine. BUT NOW, the moment you've all been waiting for. Many of you have asked, "Will there be a sequel?". Well, I can now tell you the results. I hate to say this but...There will be a sequel to I'll Stand by You. I got you didn't I!? But yes, there will be a sequel coming out soon! But anyways guys, thank you all so much for reading this final to I'll Stand by You, love you all long time, and I'll see you all in Save Me Again. (Write in the comments if I ACTUALLY got you.) :)<strong>


	22. The Sequel

**Hey guys, what going on! It's me, PJLover03, back to tell you, very late I might add, that I HAVE A SEQUEL. Now, I know that I already said this in the Epilogue to this story, but I felt that I should make it a bit more official. So here it is! The story is called Save Me Again (a skylox sequel), and I highly recommend you check it out, because boy, is it s dosie. *Sky bursts through the door behind me, bound with rope and ductape. He notices us and muffles a scream for help* Hehe, get back in the room Sky. NOW. *pushes him back into the room. Smiles at you guys* You didn't see that. BUt anyways guys, thanks for reading, and be sure to check out the sequel! But other than that, thanks for reading, love you long time, and ill talk to you guys later. Bye!**

**-PJLover03**


End file.
